ѕнσω мє тнє ωαу, αgιтσ
by Time Materia
Summary: I'm participating in the 100 drabbles, and the ratings will be all over the place. But! My pairing is Agito/Yayoi
1. Jealousy Is quite something

Jealousy

Summary: She had finally seen him jealous and it was something she liked. She liked it a lot.  
Pairing: Agito/Yayoi

She looked up at the male who she was talking to and she giggled at what he said. She was late for the meeting but she didn't care at this moment. Hell, no one would miss her anyway. Sure she recorded their time, but that's all she did. Even Emily could do that, when she wasn't riding her A.T's to impress her dear Kazu-sama. She was jealous. It was apparent that her best friend was even getting some reciprocation for her feelings. Yayoi sighed and the male looked down at her before titling his head.

"Something the matter Nakayama-san?" He asked her. She shook her head before letting out a small chuckle.

"No. I'm fine." She murmured before he nodded and continued his story. She nodded at the appropriate parts and even giggled at some.

Agito.

The name ran through her mind and she gasped inwardly. She hated thinking about him right now. He was so crude to her. So meaning, he didn't give a damn about her or her feelings despite having given him air to breathe when he fought Orca. Ok maybe technically it was Lind but they still share the same body! Or when she tuned his Regalia for him!

He was such an asshole.

She looked at the boy before giving him a gentle smile. She didn't know what he was saying but she nodded and his eyes lit up.

"So I'll pick you up at 8!" He nodded before turning and walking off. The girl with the pigtails tilted her head questionably and she pondered the thought.

"Did I just agree to a date?" She asked gently before turning her head to see a furious Agito. Her eyes widened and he grabbed her hand.

"WHAT the fuck are you still doing in this goddamned hallway! We have a practice and you're prancing around!" He growled before looking up at her. She looked down at him and narrowed her eyes.

"I was busy!"

"I don't give a damn!" He growled before she clenched her fists. She had been right. He was an asshole. She had already been on her way to practice before she got stopped by that upperclassman anyway. She huffed and followed after him with her arms crossed.

"You should! Not everything is around you!" She growled before pushing past him towards the field before she waved down Emily with her hand.

The male with the blue hair scoffed and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

_**'Wow little brother, you aren't good with the ladies.'  
**_  
_'Agito…'  
_  
**'Fuck off Lind'  
**  
"YO! Agito! You comin to race with us?!" The male called out. Agito lifted his hand and scoffed before turning to the girl who picked up the clipboard. She took a pen and held it against her chest.

"Ikki…Kazu…Buccha…Onigiri! Take your places." She spoke holding up the stopwatch before clicking the start button.

"GO!" And they took off with Kazu leading like usual. She smirked and wrote the times down before watching lap around.

"Kazu your speed is 6% faster!" She spoke clicking stop as the males came to a stop and she smiled before sliding it in her pocket.

"So what's the verdict?"

"1 minute 23 seconds and 6 milliseconds." She spoke without looking at the stopwatch. She chuckled at his astonished look on his face. She gave him a smile and Emily called her over and they conversed about the sulking shark. Yayoi chuckled and waved it off with a dismissive wave of the hand.

The hours past and Yayoi looked at her watch before jumping up and grabbing her bag.

"Gotta go!" She spoke waving at the males and giving Emily a hug.

"So where are you going?" Emily asked her when the girl turned and walked to the entrance.

"I have a date." She all but purred out. Emily and the gangs looks kind of made her a little self-conscious but she shrugged it off. She had a date with one of the popular's and it was about time, someone recognized her, for her. She waved and turned before dashing out of the park and making her way home. She was quite the normal one out of all of them, she had two parents a sibling and she was the only one that didn't ride A.T's.

"Mom Dad I'm Home!" She called out walking through the door. Her mother grinned at her and waved and her dad looked up from his newspaper.

"Welcome home, Are you training with the guys tonight Yayoi?" Her mother asked. She shook her head and flushed.

"N...no…I have a date…" She mumbled before shooting up the stairs.

"Agito likes red dear!" Her mother called out. The girl blushed and shook her head. If only her mother knew.

"What to wear…." She mumbled thumbing through her closet before tugging on a pair of jeans that hugged her hips so wonderfully and an off the shoulder red sweater. She didn't know why she chose it but red was quickly becoming one of her favorite colors. She sighed and moved to the shower before taking a quick one and drying herself off. She looked in the mirror and huffed. The ponytails were bothering her.

"Maybe if I let my hair down…" She mumbled before she looked at the wet strands. She chuckled wryly to herself and sighed before putting on her clothes. She fingered her brown hair and dropped her ponytail holders before walking out the bathroom putting on her boots. She was easily, very easily adjusting to her new hair.

She kind of liked it.

"Alright mom!" She called out stepping in front of her parents.

"Very nice!" Her mother chuckled and her eyes went to her hair before she smirked. "Agito must like it this way."

"MOM! I am not going on a date with Agito…" She mumbled before turning her head. Her mother gasped and looked down at her.

"Then who!?" She spoke crossing her arms.

"A guy from my class…" She mumbled as the doorbell rang. She dashed to get it and pulled it open and what she saw surprised her.

"A...agito?" She stuttered her eyes widening before she covered her flaming cheeks.

"C'mon. Fuck." He grumbled as her mother chuckled.

"Yayoi~ it's not good to lie to your mother." She sang before chuckling at her red faced daughter. He snatched her hand and she gasped.

"We'll be back later!" She growled before the door was closed by her mother, who nodded.

"A...Agito-kun…" She gasped.

"Nakayama." He started before she gasped.

"Y...yes?"

"Did you really think I'd let some pussy like that lay hand on you?"

"Eh?"

"You belong to me." He growled, wiping some blood off his cheek. Her eyes widened and she flushed before kissing the non-bloodied cheek.

"H...hai…"

-

OWARI.

Tis took me a couple of days but I like it~


	2. Love was a story mama told me

Love

Summary: He knew she loved him and he loved her too, he didn't need to say it though.  
Pairings: Agito/Yayoi

The female was pretty normal in her own right and she was happy with how her life went. She had the best boyfriend in the whole world. She knew that his title would be trouble from time to time and it was but it wasn't new to her. She just smiled and bandaged his wounds when he had them. She knew in her kind heart that she loved him very much and it didn't matter if his enemies knew, he'd do everything to protect her.

She was his tuner now and every time she tuned him, he would smirk and pull her into an earthshattering kiss. She giggled at the memory before biting her lip. He was a sweetheart when he wanted to be. He was a shark yes, and they were usually covered in blood. Something else she had grown used to. She smiled inwardly at the thought before it wandered back to the time where he came home to her injured.

-Le Flashback-

_The night was cool and the young tuner had just finished washing dishes before placing them in drying rack. There was a knock at her door and she wiped her hands before going to the door. She gripped the knob and opened the door before a body fell on her. She recognized that blue hair anywhere. She bit her lip and her eyes widened._

_"A...AGITO!" She cried out before dragging the unconscious boy into her home and shutting the door. She placed him onto the couch and dashed around looking for the first aid book. She was a wreck when she panicked. She finally found it and the male was sitting up before his hand flew to his shoulder._

_"Don't move around…" She mumbled before placing her hands on his chest. He smirked and pressed a kiss to her hair._

_"Ambush…but I devoured them..." He confessed. She gasped and pressed herself into him. She knew how ruthless he could be and also how deadly. It was something she knew. She was ok with it. She just wanted him to be safe._

_"Please…I just want you to stay safe. Now sit and let me dress your wounds." He grunted and nodded before lying on the couch, taking in her apron and her work out clothes._

_"Did I interrupt your cleaning?" He asked gently. Her eyes widened and she shook her head before disinfecting the wounds on his shoulders._

_"N…no. I was just washing dishes." She murmured._

_"Nakayama…That's the same thing." He pointed out with a smirk. She giggled and ran a hand through her hair before bandaging up his wounds._

_"Ah…you're right." He placed a hand on her cheek and parted his lips._

_"Hey." His voice was low but it was enough to get her attention._

_"Y...yes?" She had a little blush, fluttering across her nose before he looked at her with a smirk and leaning only a hairs breath away._

_"I love you." And then there was that feeling of elation that spread through her body and then the kiss had shattered every coherent though she would have had._

-End flashback-

She was content in anyway shape and form with him. She was just a girl in love and that didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. When she was younger she was educated fast about how love never lasted long, especially with her mother's marriages. She didn't mind it but she was educated.

She smiled and timed the males as they sped past the finish line, her boyfriend of course in the lead. He was perfect as usual and she chuckled before stopping the watch. He glanced at her and she nodded before he relaxed his stance and pushed his hands into his pockets before smirking. Kazu came in at a close second, Buccha, Onigiri and then Ikki lastly. But that was expected with those weights on his body. She chuckled as they started to torture Ikki. Yayoi turned her head to her boyfriend and frowned.

"Are you not going to join, Agito-kun?" She questioned.

He looked at her with a what the fuck look on his face.

"Why the fuck would I do something stupid like that?" He growled. She arched an eyebrow before shaking her head and bowing it.

"I know I know." He smirked at her submission and took her cheeks in his hands and kissed her lips gently.

"When I got your cute ass right here." He growled in that voice of his. She flushed and nodded before returning the kiss.

Owari

Well that only took a few hours. Everyone be proud of me!


	3. Pain, or nothing at all

Pain

Summary: Pain without love, She'd rather feel pain then nothing at all.

_Just watching him get hurt always destroyed me on the inside. I never understood why people couldn't just fly? Why did everyone want these regalia's? Why, if they only hurt people? Why did this flight always need to be filled with bloodshed? I don't understand._

She brushed her hair into the two pony tails she was used too and bit her lip. How else would he recognize her? She sighed before placing her hands on the sink and bowing her head forward.

"Would it really matter if I held my hair up or down?"

Those were her musings at the beginning of the day. Later that night, she was watching them move around with their A.t's and she almost was jealous. She monitored their movements and sighed softly before looking away from them and up at the moon.

_Yayoi?_

Yayoi…Come find me. Follow my voice. 

She stood and it was like the hue in her eyes had vanished. She didn't hear the voices of her friends calling for her. She followed the voices before sighing in contentment. She came across a pond before she stripped herself of shoes and stepped into the water.

_You want to be useful. You can be very useful._

I will teach you to tune.

Turn around. 

She turned around and looked at the voice before biting her lip, and staring into the eyes of a ghostly creature, person? She reached for the outstretched before she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. It was the familiar gloved hand of the Fang King. She looked at him the hue and iris returning to her eyes.

"Agito-kun…whats the matter?"

"We're leaving." She nodded her head and followed after him before smiling gently. Yayoi, had no recollection as what happened.

But it happened again.

A few weeks later, when she was alone.

And it was painful.

The twin ponytailed girl hit the floor at her practice and huffed a breath clutching her chest, as the organ underneath clenched painfully. She writhed on the ground, curled into a tiny ball as her body shifted into that of a tuner, her ears became sharper, her mind faster. She sighed softly when the pain subsided before she felt it come back full force. She grunted and then her body gave out and she slumped in the grass.

It all went black.

=w=

When she awoke, she was in the arms of someone she was familiar. She smiled softly when she opened her eyes.

"Agito-kun.."

"Fuck." He grunted carrying her to the house he was familiar with. She looked up at him and leaned against his neck gently. She smiled softly as he rummaged through her bag and unlocked the door to her empty house before carrying her up the stairs with little difficulty.

He opened the door and laid her on her bed. She looked up at him and he growled at her.

"Why?" He growled.

She looked at him, listening to his why. Why what? Why did she go through that?

"Because, I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all."


End file.
